Primera Cita
by XxMissUchihaxX
Summary: Luego de que finalmente acabara la guerra, Naruto decide dedicar un tiempo a sí mismo y a esa relación tan especial que estaba naciendo junto a Hinata. [One Shot][NaruHina]


_Aclaración: Esta historia esta basada en el manga-omake "After The Last"_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

Primera Cita  
One Shot

* * *

 _Hinata observaba expectante y sonrojada, aguardando lo que Naruto tenía para decirle. Él se veía nervioso, tanto que evitaba mirarle a los ojos. Sin embargo sus palabras no tardaron en romper el silencio:_

 _—Yo... Ehh... Bueno, verás, quería saber si aceptarías salir en una cita conmigo. —lanzó sin más._

 _El rubor en las mejillas de la joven Hyuga se acrecentó._

 _—¿Na-Naruto-kun me está invitando a salir? —inquirió sorprendida.  
_  
 _—Aham. —asintió Naruto.  
_  
 _—¡Ah! Yo no... —Hinata balbuceó._

 _¡Qué tonta estaba siendo! Se supone que eso debía quedar en sus pensamientos. Avergonzada entonces se cubrió la boca con las manos. Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué decir. Lo mismo había sucedido cuando él la besó por primera vez aquella ocasión mientras flotaban en el aire. Pero, ¿Qué más podía esperarse? Era el amor de su vida, después de todo. Entonces retiró temerosamente las manos de su boca._

 _—¡Sí! Sí acepto Naruto-kun. —acabó diciendo con un violento movimiento de su cabeza que terminó como una especie de reverencia._

 _Naruto sonrió, con esa típica sonrisa enorme que le caracterizaba._

 _—¿Mañana por la mañana está bien? —preguntó él.  
_  
 _—P-Por supuesto. —asintió la chica.  
_  
 _—¿Te parece que nos encontremos en esta misma plaza?  
_  
 _—¡Claro, Naruto-kun!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hinata recordaba aquella escena con melancolía mientras esperaba sentada solitaria en una banca, en esa misma plaza en que habían quedado encontrarse. Ya había pasado la hora indicada y el transcurso de los minutos hacía que la muchacha perdiera poco a poco las esperanzas. ¿Por qué se estaba tardando tanto Naruto? Ella se negaba a creer que la hubiera dejado plantada a propósito, seguramente algo importante lo había atrasado. A fin de cuentas, Naruto era la clase de persona que cumplía sus promesas.

Ella estaba cabizbaja, tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta que alguien venía en su dirección.

—¡Ah, aquí estás!

Hinata reconoció de inmediato esa voz y alzó la vista. Las esperanzas habían vuelto a ella y en su rostro una sonrisa gentil se dibujó.

—¡Naruto-kun! —saludó al ponerse de pie, con una ligera reverencia.

—Hinata, lo siento, yo... Ehm... —intentaba decirle el motivo de su tardanza, pero no sabía cómo hacer para que al oírlo Hinata no se enojara. Se había quedado dormido, eso le habría molestado a cualquier chica, ¿No? Y más en su primera cita.

—¿Sí, Naruto-kun? —intentó alentarlo ella para que hablara de una vez, pero él sólo la miraba embobado.

—Yo... yo lamento la tardanza. Tuve algunos problemas. —terminó confesando mientras se frotaba la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin decirle realmente cuáles habían sido esos problemas.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás aquí. —dijo ella sonriendo amablemente. En ese momento el rubio Uzumaki respiró con alivio. Pero por supuesto, Hinata era la persona más amable del mundo. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que se enojaría con él?

—Hinata... —casi la interrumpió— Te ves muy bonita.

Había tenido la urgencia de decírselo hacía un rato ya, a decir verdad, desde que la vio sentada en esa banca. Las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojas de inmediato.

—¿D-De verdad? —tartamudeó sorprendida. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡Por supuesto! —aseguró el rubio con entusiasmo.

—G-Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien. —contestó Hinata, juntando ambas manos en su regazo e intentando relajarse.

Ambos comenzaron su caminaba por la plaza, hablando trivialidades y cosas cotidianas mientras avanzaban sin un rumbo fijo. Conversar de ese modo poco a poco fue quitando la tensión y el nervio que hubo en un principio. Ellos iban tan distraídos en sus cosas que ni siquiera prestaban atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No eran la única pareja que paseaba por las calles de la aldea y también había algunas personas solitarias; era un lindo día para un paseo, después de todo.

 _—¿Naruto-senpai tiene novia?  
—¿Quién es ella?  
—¿Acaso no es la heredera del clan Hyuga?  
—¡Oh, no es posible!_

Los murmullos resonaban a su alrededor, incluso las admiradoras de Naruto rondaban la zona observando a la pareja, algunas sorprendidas y otras con rencor. _¡¿El grandioso héroe de Konoha tenía novia?!_ Era el primer pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de todos los que le veían. Y es que, ¿Cómo no iba a llamar la atención, si era el salvador del mundo? No había quien en la aldea no lo conociera.

Estaban tan entretenidos que la hora se les pasó bastante rápido y sólo hasta que Hinata preguntó, no se dieron cuenta de que ya era mediodía.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —indagó la joven, volteando el rostro para observar a Naruto.

Él ni siquiera lo dudó, y con una sonrisa le respondió.

—Ya es mediodía, así que vamos a comer algo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien. —Hinata asintió, volviendo a ver al frente.

Tras caminar algunos minutos se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía ser un restaurante. Naruto se adelantó para ver el anuncio de los precios frente a la entrada y al observar lo que había ahí un recuerdo volvió a su mente.

.

.

.

.

 _Estaba en su apartamento junto a Sai, quien le había llevado algunos de esos extraños libros que siempre leía, sólo que en esa ocasión, Naruto agradecía que los tuviera a mano._

 _—Sai, sabía que sería buena idea pedirte concejos a ti —comentó Naruto mientras leía—. Con estas clase de libros que tienes..._

 _—Como sea. Pero **tú** salir en una cita, ¿Eh?_

 _Sí, para Sai (o cualquiera) sonaba extraño que el tonto de Naruto hubiera conseguido una cita. Pero el rubio pareció ignorar el comentario, y retiró la vista de su lectura un tanto pensativo._

 _—Ya veo... Es costumbre que el hombre pague todos los gastos de la cita._

.

.

.

.

"Es costumbre que el hombre pague todos los gastos de la cita."

Recordar lo que había leído en el libro de Sai hizo que sus facciones se tensaran y que sus manos temblaran. Estaba tan nervioso que comenzó a sudar. No quería voltear a ver a Hinata y tener que decirle que no creía tener el dinero suficiente para pagar un simple almuerzo, aquello no era algo que le hubiera gustado oír a una chica en su primera cita.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Un menú del día cuesta tanto? —sin embargo no pudo evitar expresarlo horrorizado. Con tan sólo ver los números supo que seguramente no tenía lo suficiente—. Espera un momento, ¿Cuánto dinero tengo?

Intentaba hacer tiempo. Realmente no quería quedar como un tonto frente a su chica, aunque sabía que Hinata era lista, de seguro ya lo habría notado y ese pensamiento lo ponía más nervioso.

Y sí, efectivamente la joven Hyuga había notado el cambio en la actitud de Naruto, y no pudo sino querer asegurarse de ello, ¿Y qué mejor forma de verlo que su especialidad? Activó el Byakugan sin pensarlo dos veces, y entonces lo confirmó: el monedero de sapo de su tonto rubio apenas tenía dinero. Ella rió para sus adentros, esa ingenuidad que tenía Naruto a veces le parecía encantadora. Sin embargo ella no estaba preocupada pues ya tenía una solución.

—Yo...Yo quiero comer en Ichiraku. —lanzó de repente la joven de ojos perlados, tomando a Naruto del brazo.

El rubio volteó y la observó sorprendido. Sí, no podía negar que esa actitud por parte de Hinata le sorprendió mucho, pero estaba bien, porque le gustaba la idea. Sin embargo se sentía un poco avergonzado de cualquier modo, pues sospechaba que ella se había dado cuenta de su patética situación.

—Ya veo. Está bien... —dijo un tanto tenso, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bien, vamos. A Naruto-kun le gusta, ¿Verdad?

Naruto asintió varias veces, entonces se encaminaron al lugar de destino.

El local de Ichiraku, que era mucho más extenso ahora, estaba lleno de gente que les observaban curiosos. A Hinata aquello la ponía nerviosa y por un momento deseó esfumarse de ese lugar y escapar de todas esas indagadoras miradas que seguramente se apresuraban a sacar conclusiones, asumiendo que Naruto y ella eran pareja. Y sí, lo eran, pero el solo pensarlo de ese modo hacía que el rostro de ella se enrojeciera nuevamente.

—¡Viejo! —la voz del rubio asustó a Hinata y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella soltó un suspiro de sorpresa observando a Naruto y luego al frente donde estaba el señor Teuchi, dueño del local—. Dos tazones de ramen para esta mesa, por favor. —él miró a la chica— ¿Te parece bien aquí, verdad?

—Claro, Naruto-kun. —ella asintió. Estaba bien la mesa junto a la ventana, había una buena iluminación y el agradable paisaje del exterior.

—¡Vaya, Naruto! Que bueno vente por estos lados. ¿Vienes acompañado? —lo saludó el viejo Teuchi.

El chico asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Era el mejor día de su día: estaba en una cita con la chica que lo volvía loco y comerían ramen. No podía pedir nada mejor. Por su parte Hinata se mostraba nerviosa, le incomodaba que toda la atención de la gente se centrara en ella, pero estaba bien porque su Naruto se veía feliz y saber que ella podía lograr eso la llenaba de alegría.

—¿Conoces a Hinata, verdad? —preguntó el rubio con entusiasmo—. Ella viene conmigo. Será mejor que prepares el mejor ramen que haya probado jamás, porque no quiero decepcionarla en nuestra primera cita.

—Naruto-kun... —susurró Hinata con ternura.

La joven Hyuga creía que Naruto estaba llamando demasiado la atención de la gente a su alrededor, pero le parecía adorable la forma en que él se expresaba. No obstante, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar que él se preocupaba tanto por que las cosas salieran bien.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó el viejo Teuchi riendo—. Enseguida encargaré una orden de ramen para ti y otro para la señorita.

Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en la mesa que habían escogido para esperar su pedido, que por cierto no tardó en llegar. Una joven señorita de cabello castaño se acercó a ellos con una bandeja y depositó los dos tazones de ramen frente a ellos.

—Gracias. —dijeron ambos al unísono, a lo que la muchacha respondió con una gentil reverencia.

Cuando la chica se retiró ambos se quedaron paralizados, mirándose el uno al otro como si esperasen a ver quién se atrevía a hacer el primer movimiento. Fue entonces que Hinata habló.

—¡Itadakimasu! —dijo la joven Hyuga con la voz suave, cosa que Naruto repitió a los pocos segundos.

Después de haber agradecido por la comida Hinata fue la primera que actuó, tomando y separando los palillos con delicadeza. Bajó la vista lista para probar el primer bocado, enterrando dichos palillos entre los fideos. El rubio hizo lo mismo, pero su vista no se despegaba de su acompañante.

 _«¡Dios, es tan adorable!»_

La miraba embobado, como si no hubiese otra cosa a su alrededor más que la hermosa muchacha que comía ramen frente a él, luciendo tan linda que fácilmente podría haberse abalanzado sobre ella para llenarla de besos. Pero cuando Hinata alzó la vista y lo descubrió mirándola, Naruto se sobresaltó: sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus manos temblaron. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que acababa de lanzarse los fideos encima al soltar los palillos por accidente.

—¡Ah, demonios! —maldijo escandalizado bajando la vista para observar su pantalón manchado de ramen. Se paró del asiento y comenzó a sacudir su ropa para librarse de los fideos— ¡Quema! ¡Quema!

—¡Naruto-kun! —exclamó la joven Hyuga dejando lo que estaba haciendo para ponerse de pie y acercarse a su tonto rubio—. ¿E-Estás bien? —preguntaba con preocupación.

—No te preocupes Hinata, estoy bien. —dijo él finalmente cuando se relajó un poco.

No era el hecho de que se había quemado lo que causó esa reacción en él, sino el saber que estaba haciendo el tonto frente a su chica en la primera cita. Nada estaba saliendo como debía (o al menos como había leído en los libros de Sai).

—¡Uf! Lo siento. Estoy arruinándolo todo. —se disculpó Naruto decepcionado de sí mismo, cabizbajo y suspirando pesadamente.

—No...No digas eso, Naruto-kun —replicó Hinata con nerviosismo—. No arruinas nada. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho en nuestra cita. ¿Q-Qué tal si me dejas limpiar eso y continuamos comiendo? ¡El ramen aquí es delicioso!

Escuchas las palabras amables de la chica hizo que el rubio sonriera, sintiéndose aliviado. A veces no podía evitar actuar como un tonto, pero Hinata era tan buena que siempre lo perdonaba y a él le gustaba eso.

—Está bien. —asintió entonces.

Hinata tomó una servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa y ayudó a Naruto a limpiar esa ropa, que por accidente había manchado con ramen por tener su mente en cualquier parte en lugar del sitio en donde debía estar. Pero, ¿Cómo poder evitarlo? No había chica más linda que _su_ chica.

Y así terminaron de almorzar. Las horas pasaban rápido entre risas y charlas aleatorias. De vez en cuando hablaban de ellos mismos y se contaban anécdotas del pasado y detalles de su vida. Hinata se divertía muchísimo con las bromas inocentes que hacía Naruto y él había sonrojado en más que una ocasión con las adorables miradas y sonrisas que la joven le dedicaba. También tuvieron que apartar admiradoras histéricas que estaban todo el tiempo tras de Naruto, eso fue lo más molesto de todo, especialmente para Hinata. ¿Cómo se atrevían esas mujeres locas a acercarse tanto a su chico?

Y entre una cosa y la otra la tarde se iba y los últimos rayos del sol empezaban a ocultarse entre los edificios mientras que la pareja caminaba de vuelta a casa, por el mismo camino que habían tomado esa mañana. Había sido un día increíble y las sonrisas en los rostros de ambos les delataba.

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Naruto-kun —comentó Hinata sonriente, al detenerse los dos frente a la puerta de la casa de ella—. Me he divertido mucho el día de hoy.

Sin aviso pronto la chica se lanzó sobre el rubio, rodeándolo en un apretado abrazo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una clara expresión de felicidad. Él hizo lo propio y le rodeó con los brazos y la alzó del suelo por unos breves segundos, para darle un beso en los labios que ella correspondió encantada.

—Hinata... —susurró entonces el chico Uzumaki mientras bajaba a la chica, pero sin dejar de abrazarle—. Fue un día increíble. Quisiera estar contigo todo el tiempo, pero no creo que a tu padre le agrade demasiado que llegues tarde a casa. —añadió con gracia. Hiashi era un gruñón de los peores y estaba seguro de que le daría un sermón si devolvía tan tarde a su hija.

—Sí... —murmuró Hinata apenada.

—Pero... ¡volveré por ti mañana! ¿Qué te parece? —Naruto quedó expectante a la espera de la respuesta de su dama, sin quitarle la vista de esos preciosos ojos perlados.

—S-sí, te estaré esperando, Naruto-kun. —le respondió con un tono suave y una tierna sonrisa, acercando sus labios a los del rubio para proporcionarle un beso suave y cuidadoso.

Naruto la abrazó más fuerte, apegando la figura de la joven Hyuga a su propio cuerpo lo máximo que pudo e hizo de aquel un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo. Hinata se sorprendió, pero en seguida respondió del mismo modo, besando a su chico con intensidad y tan llena de sentimiento como lo hubo deseado desde siempre. No podía creer que aquello que estuvo esperando toda su vida por fin se hacía realidad.

—Naruto-kun... —susurró Hinata cuando separaron sus labios, sus mejillas fuertemente enrojecidas por la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —le preguntó entonces él, con una sonrisa suave, una mirada perdida en esos ojos blanquecinos y brillantes.

—Sí... —respondió la joven con suavidad.

Naruto le dio un último beso a la muchacha, uno suave y cariñoso antes de separarse de ella y se despidió. Le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo junto a ella, de verdad que lo deseaba, pero ya era tarde. Así que se retiró contra su propia voluntad y para regresar a su casa. Volvería por ella al otro día.

 _«Te amo tanto, Naruto-kun»_ Se dijo Hinata en sus pensamientos, con las manos juntas en el pecho mientras le observaba marcharse con los ojos llenos de ilusión. Definitivamente era la mujer más feliz del mundo en ese momento.


End file.
